Strength and Honour
by rl1302
Summary: We know what happens to Harry, Ron and Hermione...but what happens to those left behind? This is DH from various character perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Queen Rowling. Everything else is mine. This is also my first fic so please be nice if you review. Thanks!

Chapter 1

Molly Weasley stood at the kitchen sink, washing the dishes. Many witches and wizards would mock her for "degrading" herself by using Muggle methods, but she found that washing them by hand soothed her nerves. Ginny Weasley, on the other hand, wasted away the time by alternating between pacing around the kitchen and sitting at the table tapping her fingers and toes. Neither were particularly helpful in distracting her from the fact that her brothers, friends and the boy she loves (no LOVED, you are not together now Ginny, she thought) were risking their lives at this very moment.

"Would you like some tea?" Ginny asked, purely so that she would have something to do with her hands. As was her habit, Molly went to offer to make it, however, she recognized that her daughter needed the distraction. Molly finished the dishes and sat down. Ginny placed a mug of tea in front of her mother and they both sat to watch the grandfather clock in the hope that it may give them any indication as to their loved ones' whereabouts. Molly looked at her wristwatch to get an idea of the actual time.

"They should definitely have left Surrey by now."

"I bet that was a weird sight to see. Seven Harrys…Merlin, the world could not cope with six more Harrys." Ginny tried to joke. Molly gave a small, sad smile in response and lifted her nearly full, cold mug of tea to her lips. The silence stretched on as they continued to wait.

Both women jumped up when five of the hands on the grandfather clock moved to ' _Travelling_ '. However, almost immediately those hands moved back to ' _Mortal Peril'_. Ginny grabbed her mother's hand, biting the nails of the other. There they stood, watching the clock, for the better part of an hour. They heard a crash in the back yard. Molly and Ginny ran down the steps by the back door but found the unattended portkey that should have belonged to Ron and Tonks.

"Fuck," Ginny swore. Molly nodded, tearfully, so concerned that she didn't even scold her daughter for swearing.

"Oh no!" Ginny cried as Arthur and Fred's portkey landed in the garden unaccompanied. Molly turned back into the house, unable to stay there any longer. Ginny followed. She knew they had another five minutes to wait until the next one. She resumed her pacing; Molly unfolded and refolded a pair of socks. The clock whirled again. Molly and Ginny came running down the back steps to find Harry and Hagrid getting to their feet.

" _Harry? You are the real Harry? What happened? Where are the others?"* Cried Mrs. Weasley as Harry tossed aside a no longer glowing hairbrush._

" _What do you mean? Isn't anyone else back?_ "* Ginny could see the guilt, panic, even apology in his eyes. He began to explain how they were attacked when Remus and George landed a few feet behind Harry. Something was wrong. Harry ran forward to help carry George inside. Something was really wrong. Ginny gasped. Why was there so much blood…?

Ginny was vaguely aware of Remus and Harry having an argument but she was focused on George. There was just so much blood. Ginny knelt down to help her mother clean up George's ear when she heard a commotion outside. Someone else must be back. She could sense Harry behind her, don't ask her how she knew it was him, she just did.

" _How is he_?"* Harry asked. Molly supplied him with an answer that wasn't so bleak. Ginny hoped George would be ok; knowing Fred and George they would come up with a whole load of ear-related humor but still, walking around without an ear is tough. 'I guess we all have battle scars in one-way or another. I would know,' she thought to herself.

More to break the silence than anything else, she asked Harry who else was back. He replied that Hermione and Kingsley were back. They looked at each other then and she felt a weird tension grow between them. It wasn't awkward, more longing. She could have sworn he moved his arm towards her but there was a commotion in the doorway, interrupting them. This turned out to be Arthur and Fred. As predicted, George made some truly atrocious ear-related joke. It was so bad, had he not just had his ear cursed off, Ginny would seriously have considered putting some hair-dye or itching powder in his shampoo again. Saying that, it was a relief to hear him joke.

Harry motioned Ginny to join him outside. She could see how scared and panicked he was and how hard he was trying to keep it in check. So she did the most natural thing to her, she reached for his hand; squeezing it, trying to communicate without using words. Sometimes there is nothing to say. Harry seemed to understand. It was like that with them. He squeezed back and looked down at her. Ginny realized randomly, as one does during times of stress, that he must have grown over the month since she had last seen him. Either that or The Twins had cast a shrinking jinx on her, which would have been stupid as she was tiny anyway.

'Focus Ginny! Your brothers and friends are out there, stop admiring your boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend. Boyfriend. Gah!' Ginny thought to herself. On that note, Ron and Tonks appeared in the sky and Bill and Fleur shortly after. The relief on everyone's face was enormous. However, then Bill delivered that fateful blow:

" _Mad-Eye's dead_." * The silence was so intense that you could have heard a pin drop.

No way. Absolutely not, Mad-eye is so tough, so brave; a survivor. Firewhiskey was passed around. If you ask Molly this was Ginny's first taste of Firewhiskey. It's not FYI, she stole some at school and they got drunk in the dorms once, ok twice, ok three times…nope make that four. Well there was the time she broke up with Dean (but that was more of a celebration), Sally broke up with Adam, Leila ditched that loser chick from Ravenclaw, oh yeah and Ginny also brought some into the 6th year dorms with Hermione to commiserate Ron sucking face with Lavender. It's a pity that now Ginny will forever associate firewhiskey with death. Ginny suddenly realized that she and Harry were still holding hands – she looked at him then down at their hands. Harry shrugged as if to say, "screw it." Shoulders pulled back, they raised their glasses to Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, the ultimate warrior.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Queen Rowling. Everything else is mine. This is also my first fic so please be nice if you review. Thanks!

Chapter 2

Ginny felt the gloom that hung over the house over the next few days. She really felt sorry for Bill and Fleur. Their wedding could not have come at a worse time. On the plus side, Phlegm (ahem, Fleur), was growing on her. Ginny could see how much Fleur loved her brother. It was nice to see love enduring in such hard times. It was a massive 'Fuck You' to Voldemort. Ginny liked that. She liked that very much.

Amidst all the laborious wedding preparations, Ginny could tell that Harry, Ron and Hermione were finding time to get together and discuss their plans. Ginny knew that her mother was against the idea of them leaving to do whatever the hell they were going off to do. Molly was trying to keep them separated so they couldn't talk. If it wasn't so serious, it would be hilarious. Ginny also knew that other Order members had tried to offer help and guidance and to get information out of them. Again, the idea was laughable, have the adults learned NOTHING about the trio over the last few years? Harry accepts help from no one if he can help it – Ginny suspected that he was only allowing Ron and Hermione to come along because he wouldn't be able to stop them. He also knows he would definitely not get very far without them. Harry is hot-headed, a man of action, Hermione is the brains of the operation, whereas Ron is loyal, provides comic relief (let's face it, Harry needs some laughter in his life) and supplies quality advice such as: "just punch him in the nose" and "we'll just have to wing it mate". That's a direct Ronald Weasley quote ladies and gents.

According to her mother, they must have misunderstood Dumbledore's instructions. Come on…Talk about denial. Harry had been receiving private lessons all year. Harry also let slip one evening a comment about killing off Voldemort whilst Molly was holding them hostage, making vol-au-vents. He tried to pass it off as a joke but he basically just confirmed what Ginny had already suspected. How does Ginny know all this? Please. She grew up with Fred and George. She knows ways to access information (extendable ears anyone?). Also, the whole family is in the Order, so Hermione and Ron and Fred and George (who don't seem to treat her like a child) have been keeping her more or less updated.

Talking of weddings, Molly Weasley was driving everyone insane. Ginny understood why things needed to be clean and tidy, (seriously, the house was a state, this should have been done like ten years ago), but couldn't understand why her room had to be tidy. Or the napkin rings needed to be polished…What is even the point of napkin rings? Can't they just transfigure the napkins into the shape of swans or something? Therefore, the younger Weasleys were all feeling particularly resentful towards the Delacours by the time they arrived.

The next day was Harry's birthday. Ginny couldn't decide what to get him, nothing too big because he wouldn't be able to take it with him when he goes gallivanting. Ok so Ginny knew it was way more serious than that, but making it seem like they are just going camping made her feel better. Ginny concocted a plan whilst lying in bed that night but she would need Hermione's help...

After breakfast, Ginny heard the threesome coming up the stairs so she invited Harry into her room. Hermione, like the amazing friend she was, dragged Ron up the stairs. Ginny, took a deep breath, steeling herself to look into his electric eyes, potentially for the last time. Harry made some pathetic comment about the view and how Ginny didn't have to get him anything for his birthday. Ginny made an attempt at a joke, which fell on flat ears. "Fuck it. Just do it." She thought to herself. Ginny took a step closer to him and then she just kissed him. She poured everything she had into that kiss. Harry started to kiss her back almost immediately. Her feelings clashed painfully with his own. He felt her hurt, her worry, her grief. He also felt her understanding. He knew she understood why he had to do this. There was no doubt in either of their minds that this was a goodbye kiss. Whether temporary or permanent, neither of them knew. They could only hope for the former. Then Ron happened. Fucking Ron. He burst the bubble. Ginny had to turn away. She was not usually a weepy girl; growing up with six brothers and being possessed when you were 11 years old tends to toughen a girl up. But when the boy she loved was going off to war? Yeah, Ginny thought, she was allowed a weak moment.

As usual Harry didn't want a fuss for his birthday (insert eye-roll here) but Ginny decided she wanted to help her mum with his cake, plus Mrs. Weasley always seemed happy to spend time with her daughter before she left for Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley instructed Ginny to get various ingredients out of the pantry and as they were mixing they discussed flavours and shapes.

"I think we should do it in the shape of a Snitch. Do you think we could do that Mum? We could do gold icing and have the next layer chocolate, then have some sponge and some honeycomb or some treacle or something in the middle. OH! Do you think you could do the center like Treacle Tart or something? You know how he much he loves your treacle tart."

"That sounds doable." Mrs. Weasley replied, chuckling at her daughter's enthusiasm. She conjured a tin in the shape of a sphere, looked at it carefully for a moment and with her wand, slowly cut the tin in half right down the center. She then poured the mixture into the tins and popped both of them into the oven, making sure to cast a hover charm, a revolving charm, a temperature maintenance charm to make sure it baked evenly (the oven had long since broken). Finally, she set a Muggle egg timer.

"I think we will create the wings out of treacle. They can dry in the pantry whilst we wait for the sponge to cook. Can you get the treacle and ingredients to make the icing?" Ginny nodded her agreement and went to the pantry to get the ingredients. One hour and a lot of mess later sat a delicious snitch-shaped treacle tart.

"You should probably hover that up high, and put a shield charm around it," Ginny suggested.

"Good idea," Molly followed her daughter's advice. "Do you think he will like it? Do you think he liked his gift? It was only second-hand, it wasn't new like Ron's."

"Mum, what are you fretting about? Of course he will, of course he did! Ron wanted something new, something to call his own because everything he has once belonged to his brothers. The fact that Harry's watch was second-hand meant more to him! He can afford to buy a new watch for himself, but you giving him Uncle Fabian's has made him a part of this family."

"But…he is a member of this family," said Mrs. Weasley incredulously, as though the fact that Harry might feel he wasn't, was something she had never even considered. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I know that, everybody else knows that, hell even bloody Pigwideon knows that. I'm just trying to tell you how he feels. He will cherish that watch, just as he cherishes his place in this family." She walked out the door into the garden, leaving her mother slightly blindsided in the kitchen.

In the garden she crashed straight into a tall column of leather. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I… CHARLIE!" She took a leap and jumped into his arms.

"Hey squirt, how's my little fireball doing?" Charlie said, pinching her nose lightly.

"I'm good. Uh-oh, Mum's gonna be on the war-path…" She commented, running her fingers through his hair.

"I know! Don't remind me! Do you think she'll at least let me say hello to everyone first?!"

"Only if you're quick about it and leave her for last." She winked and jumped down, leaving him to greet the rest of the family. Sometime later, as Ginny was setting the table, Harry wandered over to help.

"They're being nice to each other, it's freaking me out." He smirked, and tilted his head in the direction of Ron and Hermione. "I blame you and your book." He added to The Twins who were opposite, creating table decorations. Ginny giggled.

"Glad to be of service." Fred did a two-fingered salute.

"Just trying to kick start Ronnikins into action" George commented as a gold "17" erupted out of his wand.

"Yes but did you have to do it now? They are going to be an absolute NIGHTMARE! Close quarters, night after night, in a tent…they will either hex each other or have sex, and I will have nowhere to run – I do NOT want to see that shit. At least at Hogwarts I could tell them to bugger off to the Room of Requirement or something." Harry replied.

"Yes, The Room is rather useful…" Ginny commented innocently. Harry smirked, luckily The Twins didn't catch him, other wise he would have been hexed until next Wednesday.

"Oi! We'll have none of that behaviour from our sister thank you very much!" Fred scolded.

"What behaviour?" interjected Bill, joining the conversation with Fleur.

"Running off to the Room of Requirement with boys" George supplied.

"Not boyS, and who I date is none of your business!" Ginny said, angrily. Bill turned to Harry.

"You were at Hogwarts last year, do you know? As an honorary Weasley, you are honor-bound to punch him in the face."

"Um…Who Ginny dates is her business, Bill." Harry said awkwardly, his hand running through his hair to rub the back of his neck. He cleared his throat. "So Ron and Hermione then, shall we take a bet? How long until they get together? My bet is that Ron will do something monumentally stupid, because it's Ron, Hermione will hex him, He will spend the next few weeks trying to get back into her good books and then will do something nice and she will jump him." Fleur was looking at him strangely, as though she was on to them.

"No that's not fair – you are going to be with them, you could just lie and say they got together already." Ginny argued, gladly accepting Harry's change of topic.

(GASP) "Gin! How could you suggest such a thing? These are my best friends!" Harry joked, hand on his heart, pretending to be offended. Ginny cocked one eyebrow at him and eyed him skeptically. He grinned down at her and took a sip of Butterbeer.

"So we take a leaf out of Granger's book and write it down and put a jinx on the paper. We take bets seriously around here." Fred suggested. "I bet some other people will want to get in on this as well, I will take that bet Potter. And don't think we don't recognize that change in subject."

"Is it someone really bad?" George asked, continuing the earlier intrusion. "Urgh Merlin, It wasn't a _Slytherin_ was it? We taught you better than that Ginervra" He shuddered.

"No, I've got it!" Fred snapped his fingers "She said 'not BOYS' but she never said anything about girls…was it a girl Ginny? Don't be so worried, we love you anyway."

"Geeny eez entitled to 'er preevacy. She probably 'as not told you about 'im becauz you weel 'ex 'im or punch 'im, non?"

"Thanks Fleur! If it helps, Ron already threatened him several times." Ginny added, shrugging. Placated and mumbling, the Weasley brothers wandered off to help bring out dinner, or, more likely, to interrogate Ron.

"Thanks Fleur." Said Harry "It's not that we're keeping it a secret particularly, but we're not together anymore, and she's safer this way. Also, I'm not scared of her brothers…well maybe a little, but Ginny can take care of herself – I'm more scared she'll jinx me." He joked. He looked down at her, "You know your mum knitted that jumper for ME right? Any chance I'm going to get it back any time soon?" Harry gestured to the emerald green jumper with a Snitch on it, that Ginny was currently wearing.

"Nope, you let me borrow this a few weeks ago…you clearly cannot take proper care of your possessions. I should keep it." Harry chuckled.

"Aww, Mes Chèris…" Fleur sniffed and wrapped her arms around both of them. Then walked away, wiping her eyes. Harry looked at Ginny, bewildered. Their attention was then stolen by the arrival of Hagrid, followed by Lupin and Tonks and they stood just shooting the breeze with Ron, Hermione and Charlie, who dropped his voice and said, _"Wish Dad would hurry up and get here. Mum's getting edgy."_

 _They all looked over at Mrs. Weasley. She was trying to talk to Madame Delacour while glancing repeatedly at the gate._

" _I think we'd better start without Arthur," she called to the garden at large after a moment or two. "He must have been held up at – oh!"_

 _They all saw it at the same time: a streak of light that came flying across the yard and on to the table, where it resolved itself into a bright silver weasel, which stood on its hind legs and spoke with Mr. Weasley's voice._

" _Minister for Magic coming with me."_

 _There was no time to discuss the matter; a second later, Mr. Weasley had appeared out of thin air at the gate, accompanied by Rufus Scrimgeour, instantly recognizable by his main of grizzled hair. The two newcomers marched across the yard towards the garden and the lantern-lit table, where everybody sat in silence, watching them draw closer._

" _Sorry to intrude," said Scrimgeour, as he limped to a halt before the table. "Especially as I can see that I am gatecrashing a party. Many happy returns."_

" _Thanks" Said Harry_. Ginny caught the sarcasm, but she wasn't sure Scrimgeour did. Ginny saw her parents exchange a worried look as Harry, Ron and Hermione led Scrimgeour inside.

"I wonder what he wanted to chat to them about. Do you think he knows about their plans this year?" Ginny asked. Her parents just looked at her, worriedly. After nearly an hour, they heard raised voices coming from inside the house. Running into the house, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny caught the tail end of their conversation – it looked intense.

" _I don't like your methods, Minister," Said Harry, "Remember?" For the second time He raised his right fist, and displayed to Scrimgeour the scars that still showed white on the back of it, spelling 'I must not tell lies'._ Scrimgeour grit his teeth, spun on his heel and limped out the door, down the path, through the gate and apparated away. Ginny clenched her fists in anger at the memory of That Woman. She shook her head, turned on her heel, flicked her hair over her shoulder, and said, "Screw this, this is supposed to be a party – let's eat!"

The morning of the wedding was…chaotic to say the least. Fred and George were keeping everyone amused (or annoyed, depending on the recipient) with their catalogue of ear-related jokes. Ginny, not usually concerned with makeup, was attacked by Fleur. Although Ginny had to admit that her bridesmaid dress was beautiful. There was a horrific moment when Ginny had thought she would be forced into a pink fluffy monstrosity. Thankfully, Fleur had decided that the colour clashed with Ginny's hair and so instead chose this gorgeous gold, floor length dress. Ok, so Ginny may have asked Hermione to use a severing charm up to her knee. She also may have worn a push up bra, and pulled the neckline down a little bit. What? It may be the last time Harry gets to see them, so stun her... She did feel the need to turn around and wink at him when Muriel pointed out the cut of her neckline. His returning smirk told her that he figured it was intentional.

As predicted, the wedding was beautiful. Fleur was even more glamorous than she normally was. Ginny swore Fleur actually sparkled (like the vampires in those muggle books Hermione reads but pretends she doesn't). Even Bill, with all his scars, looked more handsome for the huge smile on his face and the love radiating out of every pore. Ginny may have, ahem, got something in her eye which made them water profusely. As the night wore on, people danced, food was served, champagne flowed (Molly continued to find Ginny and remove the glass from her hand. Ginny quickly learned to pour the champagne into a non-descript cup). Ginny suspected that, since the kiss and the conversation with Ron, Harry was deliberately staying away from her. To be honest, this was probably a good thing. Ginny would look over at him occasionally, see him chatting with guests or else staring at her with a funny expression on his face. Then Kingsley's lynx Patronus leaped gracefully in through the canopy over the dance floor.

 _The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming._

* _Quotes are from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Queen Rowling. Everything else is mine. This is also my first fic so please be nice if you review. Thanks!

Chapter 3

Silence. Then suddenly everyone jumped into action, guests running around trying to find partners before disapparating out. Ginny saw Harry and Hermione running towards Ron before disapparating away. Think about them later, She thought. They got away, that's the main thing. We have more urgent matters right now. Ginny reached into her bra for her wand (What? Standard place to keep wands when one doesn't have a bag or a pocket - All witches know this). Fuck being underage, Ginny would rather defend herself.

She used a severing charm to rip the tight skirt of her dress (feeling a weird sense of sorrow at having to destroy such a nice item of clothing) and kicked off her heels so that she could run. She ran to the rest of her family and members of the Order who had stayed behind to help, and stood beside them, wand at the ready.

Death Eaters started apparating in. A whole fuck ton of Death Eaters actually. Shit, Ginny thought, they were majorly outnumbered. Oh well, it's not like an unfair fight was a new occurrence for them. There seemed to be a silent stand off between the Death Eaters and the Order, until simultaneously they all raised their wands and shouted a variety of spells. The dueling began.

At first, Ginny found herself not really aiming for anyone in particular, just the nearest Death Eater to her. That was, until one levitated a table into her. Luckily she saw it in time and reduced it to a pile of dust. I mean, a table? Seriously? Raising one eyebrow at the Death Eater, in a 'oh yeah? That's the way you want to play it? Ok' gesture, She conjured a flock of canaries just like Hermione had taught her. She circled them around his head a few times, distracting the Death Eater before instructing them to dive at him and peck his face and any other part of his body they could reach. Whilst he was trying to protect his face with his arms, Ginny stunned him. Hearing a noise behind her, Ginny spun around and rapidly threw up a shield charm before taking out the next Death Eater. She looked around, running to offer to help to her father who was dueling two Death Eaters at once. However, she got halfway there when she lost her balance, fell flat on her face and watched her wand roll across the floor. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a Death Eater standing over her, looking pleased with herself. Fuck, a trip jinx. Ginny knew what was coming next and could do nothing to prevent it.

Ginny found herself, she didn't know how much time later, lying on her side with her hands and feet bound. Her family and the Order were next to her in similar positions, sporting varying degrees of cuts and bruises. Ginny sat up carefully, making eye contact with everyone to ascertain whether they were all ok. She allowed her fear and panic to rise for just a moment before taking a deep breath and pushing into a box in the back of her mind and locking the lid. Instead, she looked defiantly towards the Death Eaters, who noticed her challenge and walked towards her. Grabbing her hair, they dragged her to the center of the room. Ginny bit back a scream and struggled. She knew there was no way she was going to be able to loosen their hold and that her behaviour would probably make everything worse but fighting, even slightly, gave her a bit of control. Pride is a funny (or stupid) thing. Although, bizarrely, she thought that she should probably stop struggling as she didn't really want to pull out all her hair.

The Death Eater backhanded her across the face. Ginny's head snapped to the side and she stifled a scream. She would not give the asshole the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. It's what Harry would do. She slowly turned back to look him in the eye, allowing as much hatred into that look as possible. Another Death Eater saw it and walked up to Ginny, grabbed her face hard in his hand and screeched about lack of respect, spitting in her face. Tossing Ginny aside, the Death Eater used her wand to make several incisions on Ginny's stomach, legs and chest. Again, Ginny bit her lip to muffle her screams. As she was lying on the ground, trying to breathe through the pain, she decided that maybe pride should take a back seat for now. She still refused to cry – that shit would have to happen later. Ginny winced as she crawled back to her family.

The Death Eaters stayed for hours interrogating their hostages about information on the Order and more importantly, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Luckily everyone knew about Ron's supposed suffering from Spattergroit and the Ghoul seemed to fool the Death Eaters. Hermione had already told them that she had 'gone abroad with her parents' and according to everyone, no one had seen Harry since that night a few weeks ago at the Dursley's. The lies were already planted. Apart from the incident at the beginning, none of the Death Eaters targeted Ginny specifically about her and Harry's relationship. This was good, it meant that either they did not know, or that they were saving the torture for when she got to Hogwarts, which was not so good. It was horrible to watch these 'interrogations' but what Death Eaters have never understood is the lengths people will go to for family. No matter how much pain the Death Eaters inflict on them, the Weasleys will never betray Harry, Ron and Hermione because they are family. Finally the Death Eaters left with an ominous, "We'll be going now. Thanks for the information. Be careful going to work in the morning, dangerous times." Translation: "We're going but we'll be back because we didn't get what we wanted. Watch your back because we are watching you."

Nobody moved or spoke for several minutes. After several moments, Molly jumped up and ran towards her only daughter, asking if Ginny was all right and suggested they levitate her to her bedroom, then began muttering about blood replenishing potion and a calming draught or dreamless sleep potion. Ginny declared adamantly that she could walk but would need help. Fleur suggested that she help Ginny to bed, whilst Molly retrieved all the potions she needed. Molly nodded, the boys just stood helplessly, not knowing how to help. George decided to break the tension the only way he knew how:

"Oh come on, it's only a few cuts. I had my entire ear lobed off (geddit). Merlin, you're such an attention seeker Ginny!"

Ginny knew that he was only trying to cheer her up, despite the terrible joke, so she forced a laugh and let Fleur help her up the stairs.

"I'll let Harry, Ron and Hermione know that everyone is mostly ok." Said Mr Weasley, "I reckon they're at Grimmauld Place, even just temporarily." The others nodded in agreement.

Molly came up moments later with a handful of bottles. Between them, Molly and Fleur helped heal Ginny's wounds.

"You will have scars sweetheart." Molly told Ginny.

"I don't care. They are a sign of strength. A sign that I survived something and came out stronger because of it." Molly leaned down to carefully hug her daughter, with tears in her eyes. She sat back and stroked Ginny's cheek.

"You did so well today. I love you."

"Thanks mum, I love you too. Can you tell everyone else that I'm ok but I just want to sleep."

Molly nodded. She looked sadly at her daughter, stroked her cheek one last time and left the room, instructing her to drink the Dreamless Sleep potion. Ginny carefully propped herself up on her elbow and downed the shot of analgesia, followed by a glass of dreamless sleep potion. She settled back down onto her pillows and slipped into sleep with tears silently streaming down her cheeks.

Several days later Remus Lupin found himself storming out of number 12 Grimmauld Place, slamming the door on the screams of Mrs Black's portrait. He was shaking, he couldn't remember the last time he had been this angry. He couldn't believe he had jinxed Harry – but Harry had deserved it surely? Harry didn't understand it at all; the situations were completely different. The child would be better off without a Werewolf for a father, it would grow up in a loving environment – nothing like Harry had. Harry had turned out well despite everything though right?

A lack of anywhere to go, Lupin found himself wandering aimlessly around muggle London until he stopped outside a record store. Walking in, he perused the titles restlessly. He was usually able to find solace in music, however now it just reminded him of all the times he and Tonks had just sat quietly listening to records (she had inherited a love of muggle music from her dad) or else having lengthy discussions with Lily about muggle music versus magical music with James and Sirius listening in with amusement. Suddenly he knew where he wanted to go. He walked out the store without buying anything and, finding a deserted alley, turned on the spot.

With a crack, Lupin found himself standing at the entrance to the cemetery in Godric's Hollow. He opened the kissing gate and wandered down the familiar path towards the graves of his best friends. He sat down, cross-legged on the grass in front of the graves thinking, as he did so, that he should get a headstone for Sirius.

"Hi James, Lily and Sirius if you're there, which you definitely are. I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while. I've been a bit busy," Lupin began, "Ok that's a lie." He paused and looked around. The beautiful weather seemed to mock him. He sighed and turned back.

"I've done a lot of questionable things in my life, but the last month or so has probably been the worst. I married Dora against my better judgment. You all know what has happened by now, the child will be cursed I know it. I can't subject my child to that. I know what you're thinking, 'Remus you're a moron'…'don't be such an idiot Moony'… 'even Prongs managed it Moony, you can't possibly be any worse'. " Remus smiled slightly and ran a hand through his greying hair.

"You're right there Padfoot, but James didn't really get a chance. The opportunity got taken away from him and Lily and as a result, Harry was left with strangers" Lupin mused. "That's essentially what he said to me himself. 'Parents shouldn't leave their kids unless they have to'. The situations are completely different though –I would be leaving for the child's own good. I don't want it to be associated with the prejudice. I don't want it to hate me." Lupin paused, "Is Harry right? Do think the child would hate me more for leaving or for remaining and passing on this curse?" He asked, staring at the letters on the headstones hoping that they would reform and tell him what to do. Lupin sighed, ran his hands through his hair again and sat there for a long time as darkness fell around him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Queen Rowling. Everything else is mine. This is also my first fic so please be nice if you review. Thanks!

Chapter 4

The only way to describe the mood in the Burrow over the next few weeks was tense. Maybe there was some fear as well. Ok, a lot of fear. Ginny's 16th birthday was a forced affair. There could be no denying that there were some key faces missing at the table. But on the other hand – PRESENTS! Some earrings from her parents, a book on 'tips and charms to make your style work for you' from Bill and Fleur (i.e. Fleur), some new Chaser gloves from Charlie, a box of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes merchandise from The Twins, an "IOU" note from Ron, (a quick pang when she realized there was nothing from Percy), a pocket Sneakoscope from Hermione with a note saying "use it well ", and a final small box that fit in the palm of her hand.

"They gave those to me before they left. I think they wanted to make sure you got them, should they have to leave before your birthday." Mr. Weasley told her. Ginny nodded sadly, thanked everyone, gathered up her gifts and took them upstairs. She wanted to open Harry's gift in private.

"Oh Arthur, do you think she liked her gifts?" Molly asked worriedly

"I think everyone did very well Molly. Ginny loved the gifts, she is lucky to have people who know her so well."

"Then why is she so upset?" Molly cried

"Mollee, I theeenk Geeeny eeez so upset because 'er friends ar' meesing 'an she can do notheen." Fleur reasoned.

Fred and George looked and each other. "Fleur, you are a genius!" they exclaimed and raced out the door. No one seemed surprised by this behaviour, even Fleur seemed to be getting used to it as she didn't even glance up from clearing the breakfast table.

"You ar' welcome." She called after them, rolling her eyes.

Ginny sat on her bed, palming Harry's gift. On closer inspection, she realized there was an inscription the underside of the box:

 **Gin,**

 **Happy Birthday! I hope you're having a great day, and I'm sorry we can't be there – I seem to be saying that a lot this year. As such, I thought you might like something to carry around with you to remind you of me and of how amazing you are. It's charmed and I've got the pair so we will always be connected. I really shouldn't be doing this; it's not fair to you…but I saw it and thought of you. I hope you like it.**

 **Harry**

Ginny carefully pulled the ribbons apart and lifted the lid. Fighting her way through the tissue paper, she found a small gold pendant attached to a slim gold chain. The pendant was in the shape of a stag and every so often it shook its head or pawed the invisible ground. Ginny was breathless for a few seconds, she had never received such a beautiful gift. She really wanted to speak to Hermione, well if she were being honest, she really wanted to be with Harry, but Hermione was the next best thing. Urgh, failing that, she needed Fleur – Ginny loved her mum but this was a situation for a friend.

"FLEUR! Can you come up here a sec!" Ginny yelled down the stairs. She jumped back onto her bed and curled into a ball, without waiting to hear Fleur's answer.

Fleur entered Ginny's room, sat on the bed opposite her and reached for her hand, "Oh ma Cherie, qu'elle triste. What eez wrong?" Ginny said nothing, just handed Fleur the necklace and box, then turned to look out the window. Fleur was silent as she read the message and looked at the gift. "What does eet mean? 'E 'as the pair?"

Ginny laughed, weakly, swiping at her cheeks. "That's the first thing you want to ask? His Patronus is a stag so I assume that his pendant is a Horse that moves in a similar way." Ginny took the necklace from Fleur and fastened it around her neck. Fleur moved to sit next to her on the bed, squeezing her hand, whilst with the other Ginny reached up to stroke her pendant. Saying nothing, Ginny turned her face away to look out the window at the mocking sunshine.

Standing on platform 93/4 , Ginny was shocked to see so few students returning. She wanted to call out to all the first years that this is not what Hogwarts should be! Ginny realized that, although a large proportion of her friends would not be attending this year, she would at least have Neville and Luna to keep her company. Talking of which, she saw a tall figure approach, holding some sort of plant. She waved at her friend then turned to say goodbye to her parents.

One bone-crushing hug from her mother and a kiss on the head and a hug from her father later, she turned to go. They did not need to say anything to each other. They all knew how dangerous Hogwarts would be this year and so 'be careful' seemed a bit inadequate.

Once ensconced on the train, Ginny, Neville and Luna hurried to find a carriage. To her surprise, Seamus joined them. Ginny had never really spoken to Seamus much before, but it occurred to her that with Harry and Ron gone and Dean being Muggle Born, Seamus would have no one else to hang out with.

"So," Neville said, "where are they? Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"I don't know what you've heard Nev, but Ron is seriously ill in bed with Spattergroit, Hermione has gone abroad with her family and Harry…I have absolutely no idea where he is. I haven't seen him since last term." She gave the others a look. They nodded in understanding.

"Yes well, I can see why Hermione would want to get away, it's not nice here at the moment. Maybe she will come back with a tan. Oh I hope she went to Scandinavia. The Crumple Horned Snorkack is breeding this time of year and Daddy says it's quite the sight to see." Luna added, flicking through the latest edition of The Quibbler. Seamus, not being used to Luna's quirkiness, looked puzzled as if he couldn't figure out whether she was serious or just playing along. Knowing Luna, it was more than likely that she was playing along but genuinely hoped that they had gone to Scandinavia because it was breeding season for the Crumple Horned Snorkacks. Despite her…unusual beliefs, Luna was smart, brave and more astute than most people, who tended to overlook her. This is perhaps one of the main reasons that Ginny was so drawn to her. Sure, Ginny had lots of friends, but over the past year or so, as things with Voldemort, the Order and The Ministry became more serious, Ginny found she had little patience for some of her dorm mates. They were lovely, but slightly shallow.

Ginny had experienced more before she was 12yrs old than most people experience in their entire life. She still had nightmares occasionally. Not of the actual act, she couldn't remember anything at all about that. It was the guilt that gave her the nightmares. Yeah, no one was permanently hurt but they could have been – the fact that they weren't was pure luck. That would always haunt her. Because of this, sometimes she found it hard to relate to girls who only cared about makeup and boys. It felt like an act a lot of the time. Of course it was nice to chat about dress robes, but Ginny was not the type of girl to try out 50 different lipstick charms to see which shade matched best. She wanted to play Quidditch, have mud fights, climb trees and then play dress up.

"So what do ye think it's goin' to be like this year?" Seamus asked

"Nothing like the Hogwarts we know." Neville replied. The others remained silent because really, what was there to say to that. Ginny reached up and absentmindedly rubbed a still-healing scar on her chest, Her fingers grazing the Stag pendant round her neck. As she did, She felt a warmth spread through her fingers and chest. Taking out her wand, she cast a silencing charm and the muffliato spell before turning to the others.

"I had an idea over the summer" Ginny suggested, "The DA."

"I was thinking about this too. True, we will have lost a load of members, but we will also gain a load – No one thinks Harry is a lying, attention-seeking lunatic anymore." Neville replied.

"Always looking on the bright side Nev. Once we get to school, we'll have a shufti to see what the latest policies, protocols and security are like then we can start organizing and recruiting. Fred and George said they would be willing to keep us in constant supply of WWW merchandise."

"Bangin'." Agreed Seamus, nodding, "Do yous have anymore o' them coins? Do ye reckon they'll still work like?"

"I don't see why not. It shouldn't be too hard to duplicate one of ours. We'll figure it out. So how was your summer?" asked Neville.

"Me cousin had a wee bairn. It's really adorable like." Seamus replied, "Well, I held her fer about a minute an' then she started to cry, so I handed her back real sharpish."

"Of course she did, what did you expect Seamus? She probably took one look at your ugly mug and thought, 'nope, I'll stick with me mam thanks,'" Neville laughed. Ginny snorted.

"Ah feck off, the both of yeh!" Seamus cursed, good-naturedly. "Later that week, we all went down the local muggle pub to celebrate, crack open the Whiskey, like. Me cousin and I got completely shit-faced, I fell arse over tit down the steps outsidea the pub and broke me wrist." Ginny and Neville were in tears with laughter at this point, "The bar staff called the Muggle doctors, so then there's me, in my wankered state, 'aving to confund the muggle Doctor into tellin' everyone that I only sprained it so I wouldn't have to have any muggle treatment and then I 'ad to fix it meself. I didn't do it too well though. It's still a wee bit bent. It works fine though." Seamus extended his arm out to show the others. Ginny and Neville eyed it, still chortling. Luna looked at Seamus' arm with mild interest.

"You should sprinkle it with Cornish Pixie dust, wrap it in Plimpy leaves and then swim in the ocean at the full moon. That will straighten your arm out." She advised.

"Yeah, or I could see Madame Pomfrey, take some Skelegrow, rebreak it and fix it again; literally anything else." Seamus countered. Luna merely shrugged and returned her attention to her Quibbler.

"Oh I completely forgot to tell you…Lupin got married!" Ginny squealed, "And his wife, Tonks, is expecting a baby in April."

"Aww a baby! How is Tonks doing? Gurdyroot tea is supposed to be good for morning sickness and she should avoid eating Plimpies at the quarter moon." Luna advised.

"Thanks Luna, I'll be sure to pass that along." Ginny smirked.

"So how is that supposed to work? I mean, will baby Lupin inherit his father's…traits?" Neville asked curiously

"Hmm, well Lupin thinks so - he totally freaked out when he found out, left Tonks and everything. Apparently Harry yelled at him…and I mean really yelled. Nothing like a guilt trip to make you see sense, Lupin came crawling back, tail between his legs (pun intended!)" Ginny summarized, as she dealt out Exploding Snap cards. "Your dorm is going to be seriously quiet this year. Do you know what Dean is up to?" She asked Seamus.

Seamus frowned and shook his head, " I 'aven't got the foggiest. Stupid arse, runnin off with no plan…"

"Remember that time when I walked in on you and Dean properly yelling at each other?" Neville reminisced.

"What were you arguing about?" Ginny asked.

"Muggle sports," replied Neville, laughing, as though the idea was ridiculous. "Dean was trying to convince Seamus of the wonders of West Ham football team, whilst Seamus was advocating the awesomeness of Leincester Rugby."

Ginny looked confused, "But you're not Muggle born, how come you're into muggle sports?"

" _Me Dad's a muggle, Mam's a witch,_ " Seamus explained, "Me Dad is a rugby nut – well we're Irish, it's expected like. We went t'games all the time when I was a kid", he paused, "I promised to take Dean with me to a game one Christmas (Summer is not Rugby Season). I still haven't."

Seamus looked sad. Ginny and Neville looked at each other, not knowing what to say. The only people who did not know Seamus and Dean were a couple, were Seamus and Dean – like Ron and Hermione.

They whiled away the remaining hours talking about the holidays, Hogwarts, playing Exploding Snap and doing the crossword in The Quibbler.

Ginny, Neville and Seamus said "Goodbye" to Luna at the entrance to the Great Hall as they made their way to their respective House tables.

"Check out the staff table." Seamus whispered. "They don't look too chuffed with the new additions d'they?" Ginny followed his gaze and noticed that some of the regular staff members looked more tense than usual. She recognized the Carrow Twins from the wedding. And in between them, sitting in DUMBLEDORE's Chair was Professor Snape, smiling smugly, lording over everything, listening with detachment to the Sorting Hat's song and watching with disinterest as Professor McGonagall led the meager line of First Years to be sorted.

After the First years had taken their seats, Snape stood to give a speech. "To our new students…Welcome" He sneered, not looking remotely welcoming. "To our old students…Welcome back. Congratulations on meeting Ministry standards. However, Hogwarts standards are different this year. Please welcome our new staff: Professor Alecto Carrow" He gestured to his left, "will be teaching taking over Muggle studies, since Professor Burbage… _retired_ " He lingered on the word. "This class is now compulsory for all students." His eyes glittered dangerously. "Her brother, Amycus, has taken over my old post. I daresay you will experience it's ramifications soon enough. Eat." There was a clatter of knives and forks and a babble of chatter and students and staff started to eat. Neville, Seamus and Ginny looked at each other, simultaneously coming to an understanding.

"Tomorrow." Neville said. The others nodded their assent.

"Tomorrow," they replied.

"So I think the first thing to do will be to go around old members and tell them 'watch your coins, we're going to set up a DA meeting this week'. Once we've had an initial meeting, we can discuss the new people we want to bring in? Although, can we all agree not to mention it to Smith?" Ginny suggested, buttering her toast.

"Zacharias Smith? Fuck that asshole, I can't be dealing with his crap for the next year. We can also discuss aims of the group. It's not just about learning defense this time." Neville replied, chewing his pancake thoughtfully. The others nodded.

"Also, maybe we should wait 'til next week fer the first meetin?" Seamus swallowed his spoonful of cereal, "That way, we will have more of an idea abou' how school is gonna be this year?" Seamus added, Neville and Ginny agreed.

"I'll let Luna know the plan, we have charms together next." Seamus and Neville watched as Ginny left the table to go meet her friend.

"Come on, let's go to Herbology." Seamus pulled Neville up and walked outside.

 _Sorry, I accidentally ending up making Seamus Scottish…Other than that, I hope you are liking it so far. The story will get more interesting now, I promise._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Queen Rowling. Everything else is mine. This is also my first fic so please be nice if you review. Thanks!

Chapter 5

Arthur Weasley had just finished a tedious meeting discussing new methods of muggle baiting and yet his colleague would not stop talking his ear off. He smiled to himself; George would approve of his joke.

Arthur sighed in frustration, " _I quite understand what you're saying Wakanda, but I'm afraid I cannot be party to – "_ He noticed Runcorn and broke off, not wanting to give him anymore ammunition against him. Instead Arthur turned his attention to Reg.

" _Oh, hello, Reg, isn't your wife in for questioning today?"_ Arthur eyed Reg's robes curiously _, "What's happened to you? Why are you so wet?"_

" _Y-Yaxley's office is raining,"_ Reg answered, quietly, addressing Arthur's shoulder. Arthur thought this was strange behaviour from the genial Reg Cattermole but attributed it to his worry about his wife's trial that morning. Instead he advised Reg on the raining offices and was left perplexed when Reg ran out almost calling him the wrong name. Arthur did not have much time to dwell on it however as Percy entered the lift shortly afterwards. Everyday this happened, and neither of them got any better at handling the interaction. Too many things had been said, not enough things had been said. Arthur was, in equal parts, angry and sad at Percy's attitude. He sincerely hoped Percy would come to his senses before it was too late. Arthur sighed as Percy dashed out of the lift, realizing that Runcorn was directly behind him.

" _One moment Runcorn,"_ Arthur began, as Runcorn made to exit the lift, _"I hear you laid information about Dirk Cresswell."_ Someone had to stick up for him _._

" _Sorry?"_ Runcorn blustered. Arthur could not believe that Runcorn had the audacity to look so dumbfounded.

" _Don't pretend Runcorn, you tracked down the wizard that faked his family tree, didn't you?"_

" _I – so what if I did?"_ Runcorn defended. He crossed his arms in a strangely belligerent way that was oddly familiar to Arthur, but he could not place it.

" _So, Dirk Cresswell is ten times the wizard you are, and if – "_

" _Arthur," Runcorn interrupted, "you know you're being tracked don't you?"_ What?

" _Is that a threat, Runcorn_?"

Runcorn raised an eyebrow, again with a familiarity that Arthur could not place. " _No, it's a fact. They're watching your every move –"_ Runcorn paused, letting that statement settle in. The elevator doors pinged open and he stepped out, shooting Arthur a 'look' over his shoulder as he went. Still puzzling over the bizarre encounter, Arthur got out at the next level and walked down the corridor to his tiny cupboard-sized office. Was that really true? Were they being watched? Molly was worried enough as it was. That felt like a warning, but a hostile one? Arthur wasn't sure. Arthur couldn't put his finger on why the exchange had felt so strange – he wished Runcorn had just directly threatened him.

He decided to put it out of his mind for now, when not an hour later, Yaxley had come charging into his office.

"Weasley!" Arthur looked up, shocked, from his report on shriveling teacups.

"Yes, Yaxley?" Arthur replied, with feigned geniality, "How can I help?"

"We very nearly apprehended three intruders. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Arthur's heartbeat tripled.

"Intruders? How? Who? Do we know what they were looking for?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. Your son is friends with Harry Potter, is he not? And your son is not at Hogwarts at the moment, nor is Harry Potter, is he not? Are they together Arthur?"

Arthur looked worried, "I'm not sure where you're getting your information Yaxley. Yes my son, Ron, has been friendly with Harry," There was no point denying this, the lie would be easily detected, "however, Ron is ill at home with Spattergroit. Wherever Harry is at the moment, he did not take Ron with him, and Ron could not tell anyone about it if he wanted to." Arthur contemplated for a minute. "I would be happy to introduce you to him, if you would like to check for yourself. I would have to take you myself of course."

Yaxley eyed Arthur suspiciously, "Ok Weasley, meet me downstairs in ten minutes." He exited Arthur's office and Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. He sent a Patronus to Molly to warn her about his visit and then walked down to the Atrium to meet Yaxley.

The Atrium was in absolute chaos. Arthur noticed the fountain had a large crack down the center of it. All of the fireplaces, save one, were sealed off and there were leaflets and Daily Prophets littering the floor; Harry's face stared moodily up at him. He spotted Yaxley pacing angrily by one of the fireplaces. Arthur walked over to greet him with a stiff nod. Yaxley gestured for Arthur to step into the fireplace first, shooting up out of the toilet into a cubicle. Arthur stepped out of the cubicle and, once Yaxley had grabbed hold of his arm, twisted on the spot. Darkness engulfed them, along with the sensation of compressing bands and with the sensation of being pulled out of a tube, they landed just outside the boundary of The Burrow.

Steeling himself, Arthur led Yaxley down the garden path and in the front door.

"Molly, love, are you home?" Arthur called. Molly walked into the kitchen, holding a large cauldron, and wearing a large hooded robe, rubber gloves, shoe covers. She looked like she had a large fish bowl on her face. Spotting Arthur and Yaxley, she gave a jolt, put the cauldron down on the stove, swiftly removed the robe, shoe covers and gloves and put them in the cauldron. She then poured disinfectant potion into the cauldron and pointed her wand at the stove, putting the heat on high. She turned to Arthur and Yaxley and started to speak, but only succeeding in make mumbling sounds. Molly rolled her eyes, then pointed her wand at herself and removed the Bubble Head charm she had placed on herself.

"I'm so sorry, I was with Ron. I'm sure you've heard, Yaxley, our youngest son Ron is very sick with Spattergroit. If you want to see him, you'll need to wear a bubblehead charm and decontaminate your clothing before you leave. Arthur, I have replaced his shield charms as well so it's best you just view him from a far right now, if you want to say 'Hi' before you leave. How can I help?" Yaxley looked suspiciously from Molly to Arthur.

"This is not over, Weasley!" Yaxley glared at Arthur, "Mrs. Weasley." He nodded at Mrs. Weasley in farewell. He walked out the door, down the path, out the gate and apparated away.

"Phew," Arthur exhaled, "Nice touch with the robes and the bubblehead charm."

"Thanks for the warning. Arthur, what's going on?" Molly worried.

"There was a break in at work. Three intruders. No one is sure what they were looking for – Kingsley might know, the Auror Office might be involved now. Yaxley thinks it might be Ron, Harry and Hermione under Polyjuice and so wanted to check Ron is really sick. We should call an Order meeting." Arthur snapped his fingers as though remembering something, "I've just realized – I had a really bizarre conversation with Runcorn in the lift today. I thought he was threatening me, but looking back, I think he was warning me. There was something so familiar about his mannerisms, I didn't place it at the time obviously, but I think Harry was polyjuiced and warning me. Molly, we're being Tracked, we need to be careful. Oh! I bet Reg was Ron. Reg wouldn't look me in the eye and almost called me the wrong name. I thought that was weird." Molly just looked at him, incredulously.

"I best get back Molly. Can you call a meeting tonight?" Arthur asked. Molly nodded and kissed him on the cheek. Arthur apparated back to the ministry without another word.

Later that evening, the remaining Order members sat gathered around the table in the tiny kitchen in The Burrow.

"So Kingsley, Arthur; what have you heard? What's going on at the Ministry?" Asked Remus.

"What we know for sure," answered Kingsley in his deep baritone, "is that three intruders gained access to the Ministry by impersonating three ministry employees – Reg Cattermole, Mafalda Hopkirk and Albert Runcorn - using Polyjuice potion. Witnesses claim that they caught glimpses of them mid-transformation whilst transforming back into Harry, Ron and Hermione. In addition, muggleborns awaiting trial were freed from the dementors using a STAG patronus. Plus, there were certain…products littered all over the ministry" He gave a pointed look at Fred and George, who grinned at each other.

"Excellent!"

"Nice to see our products are being put to good use."

"That can't be what they were there for though, surely? I mean, it's a worthy cause, but it's an awful risk to take." Molly exclaimed.

"We don't think that was their goal, it was too rushed. We think that they were looking for something else and saw the muggle-borns and rescued them as an afterthought." stated Tonks.

"Typical" Bill rolled his eyes.

Mundungus shifted in his seat. "What is it Mundungus?" asked Remus.

"Well, a couple o' weeks back I saw 'em. I was getting followed by that bleedin' house elf." The others leaned in curiously, "turns out Potter 'ad ordered 'im to grab me. 'E wanted to ask me questions 'bout the stuff I was takin' and sellin' from Grimmauld Place. 'Ad wands in my face and everyfin'. There was me thinkin' 'e was just pissed that I was stealin' but turns out 'e only cared 'bout some dumb locket – 'ad some sorta snake on it. Anyways, they was really interested in who I sold it too – I told 'em about that ministry bag who more or less nicked if off me. Simperin old toad, bow on her head…kept coffin." He scratched his bristly chin.

Those who worked at the Ministry sat up straighter and looked at each other.

"What? Do you know who she is?" Asked Bill

"So you're telling me that they broke into the Ministry of Magic to steal a locket from Dolores Umbridge?" Arthur asked, incredulously. Mundungus shrugged and took a sip from his hipflask. The others had long ago decided never to ask about the contents of said hipflask.

"Why didn't you tell us you had seen them?" Asked Remus. Again, Mundungus shrugged.

"It was only a couple a days after the weddin', I didn't fink it mattered that much. 'Sides, I know when to keep me mouth shut…I'd already 'ad wands in me face, I didn't want no more trouble."

"This makes sense." Mused Tonks as the rest of the table looked at her questioningly. "Ever since the summer, Umbridge has had Mad-eye's magical eye fixed on her office door to spy on her workers," she sniffed and Lupin put his arm around her, "It's missing and she is really mad and confused about it. It seems like something the three of them would do right? Steal his eye?" The rest of the table nodded.

"Absolutely" agreed Remus, "Harry would deem that completely disrespectful and has probably buried it somewhere more befitting of Mad-eye."

"Like a huge lake" suggested Fred.

"What? Why would Moody like to be buried in a Lake? I'm disappointed in your suggestion. I bet it's more like some really old, gnarled tree," suggested George.

"Has that hole in your head gone right through to your brains? Why would a tree be any better than a lake? It's…"

"Boys that's enough!" interrupted Arthur. "Do we know if Dolores has noticed the Locket, assuming that's what they are looking for, is gone yet?"

"I've heard nothing yet," said Kingsley, looking to Tonks who shook her head. "However, it is possible that she may not have looked, or one of them may have cast a Geminio jinx on it, she may not have noticed yet. Indeed, if they are looking for this locket, it clearly has magical properties that Umbridge probably does not know about. Therefore, she may not even notice the difference between the fake locket and the real locket."

"Great, how lovely that we've figured out what they are looking for." Snapped Molly, "The question is, can we try and help them now?" The table quieted as they processed this.

"I think" said Remus slowly, considering his words carefully, baring in mind his argument with Harry several weeks prior "that Dumbledore gave them a mission, and if he had wanted the Order to help, he would have left instructions for one of us. I think we must accept that they are not children anymore."

"I raised those children! We have no idea where they are, what they are doing, no way to contact them or if they are even alive!" Molly screeched.

"I don't like it anymore than you do Molly, but they have each other. They have relied on each other for years and probably already have a plan, or at least a semblance of a plan. If we were to interfere we may disrupt that. Besides, we don't know where they are, how can we offer them help? Harry is a lot wiser than you realize Molly," Lupin reached for Tonk's hand, she squeezed back reassuringly. "And despite his upbringing, or maybe because of it, he has a very defined moral compass."

"Arthur! Surely you don't agree with this ridiculousness!" She turned to her husband.

"I don't like it either Molly but I have to agree with Remus." Molly looked murderous; "I fully believe that if they are in anyway dead or injured, it will be published in every newspaper, magazine and radio station available. Voldemort will want the public to know their 'hero' is dead."

"Mollee," interjected Fleur, who had stayed silent up to this point, "we can 'elp in ozer ways. Zey no where we ar, so if zey make contact we weel offer zem a bed, food and 'elp wiv zer task eef zey want eet. Zey no we care and zat we want to 'elp. Zey no zey only 'av to ask." The others nodded in earnest and Molly looked slightly mollified.

"So does anyone else have any news or updates?" Asked Bill.

"Well, I'm going on a date with a muggle girl who lives in the village – she is very impressed with my card tricks." Smirked Fred.

"How on earth did you manage that? You know you're not supposed to confund them into going out with you." Replied George.

"Oh and you're so much better, Mr 'oh I was in an accident a few weeks ago, make me feel better'…"

"I guess not then," muttered Bill as the others moved around clearing up paperwork, goblets and saying their goodbyes.

"Oi Fred, come here" George beckoned his twin over to the sofa, surreptitiously holding a gold galleon in his hand. "We should keep Ginny and the DA updated; I doubt this news will get through screening nor will the Prophet print it."

"Great idea. What message shall we send?"

Ginny was sitting cross-legged in the center of her four-poster bed, reading _Quidditch through the Ages,_ flicking her DA galleon up and down in the air, when she felt it burn and vibrate. She yelped and dropped it in surprise. Scrambling to pick it up, she turned it over and read the inscription, grinning as she jumped up and ran out the door. Ginny ran up the stairs towards the boys dormitories and knocked briefly on the door to the 7th year dorm, before opening the door anyway and storming right in.

Neville and Seamus yelped in surprise, "What the fuck, Weasley?!"

"We could have been naked in here!"

"Oh boohoo, you're in your pajamas! Don't get your boxers in a bunch, so am I" She gestured to the oversized quidditch jersey and boxers she had on. "I've got 6 brothers, it's nothing I haven't seen before. Besides, this is way more important – check your coin. Fred and George just sent a message, there's been an update on the outside…" Ginny cast a few silencing charms and locked the door so that they could chat freely, before moving to sit on one of the spare beds. Neville dived into his trunk to search for his coin, whilst Seamus came to join her on the bed.

Ginny showed Seamus the engravings as Neville sat up, coin in hand.

"They broke into the Ministry?" Neville asked, in disbelief. Ginny nodded

"No fecking way" Seamus countered. Ginny nodded again.

"But…why? What was the point?" Neville asked. Ginny shrugged

"They were obviously looking for an object or information. I know that Dumbledore gave them some super-secret mission that no one else knew about, not even the Order. It most likely has something to do with that."

The lateness of the hour and the varying states of undress were forgotten as the trio continued to hypothesize.

The inner circle of Death Eaters gathered around the table in Malfoy Manor, their bodies facing towards the head of the table. Lord Voldemort sat upright and still, as he listened to Yaxley's report of the Ministry break in.

"There were three intruders, you say?" Voldemort asked, his voice barely above a whisper. As he spoke, Nagini slithered up his chair and across his shoulders. Voldemort caressed her head lovingly.

"Yes my Lord." Yaxley answered, quickly "Potter and Granger were spotted mid-transformation, the third had not yet transformed back. We suspected the youngest Weasley boy. However, I checked the Weasley residence not half an hour after the incident and he was still unwell. However, there is a possibility that there is an illusion of sorts."

"And yet they escaped."

"Yes my Lord, I was able to grab onto the Mudblood's sleeve before they apparated out but she shook me off with a stinging hex. However, they took me within the boundary of the Order's headquarters. We searched it earlier and found their plans for the break in. The plans were rudimentary but there was no indication of what they were looking for. We don't think the place has actually been used as Order headquarters since Dumbledore died – there was nothing there that linked it to the Order. Just the old house elf, he told us nothing useful, even under torture, so we sent him back to Hogwarts." Yaxley fell silent. The rest of the room held their breath as Voldemort processed this news.

"I am not concerned about this, Yaxley. Potter is a puppet and nothing more. The break in was messy and amateur. Even so, continue to look into what they were looking for."

"And the Weasley boy?"

"If I may, my Lord?" Snape interjected. Voldemort nodded, accepting the interruption. "I believe that it would be in our best interests to do nothing to the Weasleys at present." There was a general muttering around the table from the other Death Eaters. "If we storm their house and attack now, we gain nothing except the knowledge that Potter and Weasley are together. Whereas if we continue to track the whole family, we can monitor if Potter, and possibly the youngest Weasleys, get in contact in anyway."

The other Death Eaters watched Lord Voldemort ponder this, "We move forward with this. I have more important things to concern myself with." He dismissed, watching as he slowly twirled his wand between his fingers.

"My Lord," Bellatrix whispered, reverently, "if we can assist in any way…we so desire to help your Lordship."

"Silence. I grow weary of this discussion – you have your orders. Now, bring me Ollivander."

 _Dun dun dun…It's all heating up now. Did you like Molly in her magical Hazmat suit? I cracked myself up when I thought of that._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to JKR, everything else is mine. This is also my first fic so please be kind**

Chapter 6

Ginny stood in the Room of Requirement, nervously tapping her fingers on her thigh, very conscious of the ten or so pairs of eyes staring expectantly at her. Now she understood why Harry hated this so much. She cleared her throat.

"Right," She swallowed, her mouth was suddenly very dry, "you know why we are all here." She swallowed again; seriously, where had all her saliva gone? "We are here because…because…"

"Because Snape and the Carrows are dicks and something needs to be done about it." Neville supplied. The rest of the room cheered in support.

"Right, exactly. So Neville, Luna, Seamus and I were talking and we were thinking that we need to recruit new members,"

"Strength in numbers, am I right?" Neville and Seamus high-fived, although Ginny was not quite sure that that comment warranted a high-five.

"We also should brush up on defensive spells." Susan Bones suggested, "Some of us are probably out of practice, and we should ensure that we are all of a similar level, including the new recruits."

"Does everyone still have their coins?" Neville asked. The majority of the room murmured their assent. "Ok great, well we've figured out a way to replicate them, for those who haven't, and new ones for the newbies. We should meet maybe once a week again? I say we take a week or so to experience the 'new' Hogwarts so we can formulate official plans next time. Also, keep an eye out for potential recruits – no one younger than third year – but I think we should discuss recruits beforehand. I would also suggest no Slytherins; I know not all Slytherins will be a Carrow supporter, but we can't be certain, and I don't want to take that risk without exposing our organization. At least not yet."

"Ok so now the general admin is out of the way," Ernie MacMillan said, "Where the hell are Harry, Ron and Hermione?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on now Ernie, haven't you heard? Ron is _extremely_ sick with Spattergroit, it's spread to his Uvula so I _technically_ haven't heard from him in weeks. Hermione left to go abroad with her parents, I suspect to Scandinavia," She winked at Luna, "Harry dumped me right after Dumbledore's funeral and I haven't seen him since…he's probably off chasing some Veela somewhere." She reached up to toy with her pendant, trying not to sound too upset. She could tell no one was buying her story.

"Riiight. So is that 'I don't know, or I can't tell you'?"

"Both. That's the official story, but truthfully, they were really secretive over the summer and wouldn't let anyone else help or tell anyone from The Order what they were up to. They said they had special orders from Dumbledore and he had instructed Harry not to tell anyone. So I truly don't know what they are doing or where they are. Fred and George have still got their coins and they're going to keep me i.e. us updated regarding Order business and general life outside Hogwarts. We know that the mail will be monitored and The Prophet can't be trusted as a reliable source. For instance, two days ago, there was a break in at the Ministry – three intruders under Polyjuice. The Prophet is covering it up obviously, but The Order think it was Harry, Ron and Hermione and that they were looking for something. They think they found it too."

The room burst into conversation, alternating between hypothesizing what the trio were doing, why and where. Ginny suddenly felt her lungs constrict painfully, and she was finding it very difficult to breathe; She had broken out into a cold sweat and was feeling very dizzy. She sat on the floor trying to get her breath back. She pulled her necklace out from under her uniform, but instead of being warm, it was like ice against her skin; instead of being bright, gold and glowing, it was dark, tarnished and dull; instead of pawing the ground and tossing its head happily, the stag was now kneeling on its front legs, its antlered head bowed in defeat. Ginny wrapped her hand around it and held tight as she struggled not to panic. Did this mean something? In his note Harry had said that this necklace would remind her of him, and that he has the pair…does this mean they are magically _connected_? Was he ok?

"Ginny, are you ok?" Luna asked. Ginny jolted.

"Yeah, just a headache. Are we done here? It must be nearly curfew. I really just want to take some headache potion and go to sleep." Luna helped Ginny up, as she still felt a bit shaky. The other members were filing out the doorway in twos and threes.

"I think that went well," Seamus stated, as He, Ginny and Neville started towards Gryffindor Tower.

"hmm, yeah." Ginny agreed, absently, still pondering over her necklace. They walked in silence to Gryffindor tower, and through the portrait hole. Each of them lost in their own thoughts.

"Well night then." They parted ways at the staircases. Ginny practically raced into her own dorm, and flung herself on her bed. She drew the curtains around herself and curled up by the pillows. She took placed the charm in the palm of her hand and just stared at it, hoping that it would give any indication of what was going on. She willed the stag to move, or the pendant to change colour; she even took out her DA coin, just in case the Twins contacted her. Nothing. She woke up to find herself propped awkwardly against the headboard, with the charm clutched in her fist, against her heart.

 **So…the first DA meeting! Not that interesting I know, but it needed to happen. Their meetings will get more interesting I promise. Also, the issue with the pendant, for those of you who have read the book, this is when Harry is wearing the Locket and he tries to get food from that village and runs into a load of Dementors and can't fight them off.**


End file.
